


Bait For The Dog (working on title)

by Devil_Frog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment, Blood, Body Horror, Death, Dog Fighting, Freak Show, Gen, Hospitalization, Injury, Permanent Injury, Trauma, dog attack, eye loss, kind of, resurfaced trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Frog/pseuds/Devil_Frog
Summary: ‘Everything seemed to go in slow motion. He could hear the snarling of the dog charging at him, it’s muscles rippling under its shiny coat. He could her the shouts of panic from Izumi and Kōji. Then, in the blink of an eye, everything was red.’....When Hinata is severely injured by a dog attack in the summer before his first year in high school, how will he deal with the loss he suffered?Sorry if the description is bad, this is my first fanfic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bait For The Dog (working on title)

Errrr hiiii


End file.
